Paramore Twilight
by elliepaaal
Summary: Bella Swan- Actress, A solo singer and in a band called Paramore but is known as Hayley Williams and wears an orange wig but other than that is known as Bella Swan. Edward Cullen-Actor and Solo Singer. Edward and Bella star in the same movie.. TWILIGHT and they don't tell anyone they are dating except Bella's Dad and Edward Mom. Watch them Go through Love and fame!
1. Chapter 1

Paramore Twilight

Prologue

EPOV:

"So, umm, ya know that Movie I just got signed to Starring Bella Swan? Yeah well they haven't come up with the names yet except they have decided that they are going to use our real names if that is OK? But um, they cant come up with any names to go with Cullen so can they use you names? They will make the actors look like you as well?" I asked, my family were sat in the family room waiting for me to explain why I had come home from work and stand in front of the TV they were previously watching.

They sat conversing on their answer for my question,"Of course Honey," My mom answered for them. I Smiled at them and quickly thanked them before running off to call the director to tell her. Once I was done I went back into the family room and sat on the sofa,"What was the Movie called again? And who is Bella Swan?" Mom asked. I looked over to see them all looking at me confused and interested, "Bella Swan is my co-star in this film, the lead girl, oh and she is from the band Paramore but she is known as Hayley Williams there and she wears a orange wig and the film? Oh its called Twilight,"

I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Paramore Twilight

Chapter 1

EPOV:

I was sat in the family room with my family and I had just got home from work where I came in and the hollywoodlife was coming on. The presenter was there and talking about stuff until a picture of me and Bella Swan came up from last week walking down the streets holding hands trying to be a discreet as possible, Bella was there in her Leather Pants, Leather Jacket, White Sarcasm crop tank, white and black doc martin boots with some jewellery, sunglasses and a snap back hat backwards. I was just in some jeans and a t-shirt with a beanie hat and sunglasses on, "Twilight Stars, Bella Swan also known as Hayley Williams in the Paramore band and Edward Cullen have been seen yet again showing chemistry off set, although whenever some one asks in interviews they kind of laugh it off or try and change the subject, what do you think of this? Write on Twitter now. Okay Megan says "YESS! they have so much chemistry in twilight that's what makes it so good they are like my favourite actors and I am a huge fan! They would make such a cute couple and I do honestly think they are dating they just need to come out with it!" Well I agree Megan!" The presenter said.

This wasn't very good because my family didn't know I was dating Bella except my mom when she came to visit and Bella then. Yes thats right we are actually dating. "What the Hell how come we didn't know this? Are you dating her, hmm?" my sister Alice exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Guys we just tried to keep it on the low, only mom knows,"

"Mom Knows?"

"uh,yeah when she came to visit she met Bella and I was planning on taking you guys to her concert this weekend? I mean you have never heard her after all Want to?" I asked and they all agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Paramore Twilight

Chapter 1

BPOV:

"Yeah,Yeah okay, I'm just getting ready baby, OK, Love you too, bye Edward," I said into my iPhone. I had Just started getting ready when Edward rang me saying that he was bringing his family to the show, now I am a nervous wreck. You see I haven't met anyone from Edward family except Esme,his mother and she likes me. I Think. Oh Dear.

I sighed and went over to my closet in my dressing room, I let out a little giggle at the note to attached to two certain outfits from Mallory, my Stylist.

_Bella, _

_Wear this! Na-ah do not think about doing that pout._

_That is my weakness, annd you will like this I promise!_

_Mallory xoxoxo:( (puppy dog eyes)_

Still giggling I took the outfits out of my closet and sat them on one of the white chairs in my dressing room.

(**AN:Dressing room and closet on profile)**

I got dressed in outfit number one which consists of, a white tank with a blue cupcake and a star on and a saying "Love Cupcakes" on it, some fishnet tights, a light and darker blue patterned shorts, Blue boots with black laces, black and blue snapback with "sharks" wrote on it, a silver and blue ring,blue rose earrings, blue spiked bracelets and a cupcake necklace. I tucked the tank into the shorts, put my wig on and put the cap on backwards. I did a once over in the mirror just as Mallory came in.

As soon as she looked at me and said,"ca-uutee, come on lets get your make-up done," and walked over to me as I situated myself in a chair and she started doing my make-up.

I peeked out of the curtain to look out at the crowd and it was huge I got distracted though by my boyfriend seeing him in so shades and a hat, get situated with his family. _Okay take a deep breath Bella._

I put a smile on my face and walked out on the stage and shouted through the mike that had been handed to me,"How ya doinn' Seattle!" the crowd was wild and shouting that they were "great".

"Are you ready?" I shouted through the microphone as the starting beats cam through,

_I'm in the business of misery,Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

_**(Misery Business by Paramore)**_

Oh My God that was such a rush, I looked into the crowd and immediately

spotted, my family, Edward and his family and the whole twilight cast and crew clapping and screaming with proud smiles on their faces, well except Edward's family they were just screaming and clapping.

We sang some more songs such as,

_Still into you_

_Now_

_Monster _

**(all by Paramore)**

I walked behind the curtain to go back to my dressing room to get changed for the second half.

I walked into my dressing room and changed into my second outfit which consisted of, a t-shirt dress with a purple-y tree kind of pattern with white short sleeves, tights, purple,pink and white trainers, purple earrings, a purple ring and a Paramore and purple bracelets. I put my wig back on and left my mack-up on.

I walked back on stage and shouted,"who wants more?" and the crowd went wild with "US!" I chuckled as the music to Renegade started

"OK, well this is our new song Renegade!" I shouted, here we go again.

_And the grass wasn't green enough here  
After watering it with my tears  
I'm not sure where you went  
Now we are just past tense  
And the snakes, they are slithering in  
Chasing me to my end  
I can't say where that is  
I'm running again_

And when I get there  
It won't be far enough  
I'm a renegade  
It's in my blood  
If ever I get there  
It won't be fast enough  
I'm a renegade  
I always was

Well, the spark never lit up a fire  
Though I tried and tried and tried  
The wind came through your lungs  
A hurricane from your tongue  
I'll keep your secrets with me  
Right behind my teeth  
Your anger, your anchor  
But I'll sail much further on, ah, on

And when I get there  
It won't be far enough  
I'm a renegade  
It's in my blood  
If ever I get there  
It won't be fast enough  
I'm a renegade  
I always was

I'll keep running  
I'll keep running again, keep running  
I'll keep running, running, running  
Keep running, running, running

Oh, when I get there  
It won't be far enough  
I'm a renegade  
It's in my blood  
If ever I get there  
It won't be fast enough  
I'm a renegade  
It's in my blood

I'm a renegade  
I always was

**(Renegade by Paramore)**

The crowd went wild again and I looked out to see exactly the same reaction except Edward's family were now wearing proud smiles, I felt my heart clench to know they were accepting me until I saw a certain strawberry blonde in their group scowling to the stage. Ah, this was Tanya.

After we sung fast in my car now its was time for Decode,

"OK, so this song is Decode from the end of our film Twilight I'm guessing you all know this song so feel free to sing along and don't forget to go to cinemas and watch Twilight:Eclipse, on May the nineteenth!"

I shouted and the crowd went wild with the mention of Twilight.

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

Yeah...!

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know

Ooh, there is something  
I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true

**(Decode by Paramore)**

Once I finished I smiled thanked everyone and went to my dressing room.

I was just about to get changed when someone knocked on my dressing room door, "Come in!" I shouted so they could hear me through the door.

I heard the door open and felt tingles when I heard the voice,

"Bella" I turned and saw my boyfriend stood there in all his glory, I guess it was time to meet the boyfriends family, wish me luck.


	4. AN Sorry but IMPORTANT!

**AN:**

OK, I am sorry to say this seen as I was enjoying writing this story but some prick (mind my language) has reported it because I didn't read the guidelines, I mean who reads the guidelines?! So I am afraid I have to shut it down and I am guessing the other one because its the similar thing:( but I promise after I have wrote this I am starting a new story;)

Sorry again,

Elliepaaal


End file.
